The Blood Red Sky
by Crowned Knight
Summary: Everything was peaceful. All the guardians were together, everyone was happy with their current lifestyle under their kind boss who kept the world right. But what if their boss was slowly becoming insane? Psycho/Tsuna! 12yl Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p>All was normal in the Vongola manor, the famed right hand man was looking over reports in the parlor trying to make his beloved boss's life a little bit easier.<p>

The carefree rain guardian was outside training with the eccentric sun guardian, both appearing to be having a wonderful time.

The mist guardian, Mukuro, was currently taking a nap in his designated relaxation room on the ground floor, ever since Tsuna had him released he seemed to be a lot more tired since his own body had never fought in any battles he participated in so as a result his own stamina was not very high a fact that never failed to irritate him.

The young lightning guardian was in locked in the library having to continue his lessons as he was still a teenager and Tsuna had demanded that he at least take lessons if he had not wanted to go to school.

Finally the aloof cloud guardian was off on a mission seeing as he and Mukuro still never got along Tsuna sent him on missions constantly since Mukuro was still not ready to be sent out.

This had never bothered either of the two for Hibari it meant less crowding and for Mukuro it meant he didn't have to be as involved in the mafia more than he already was. They were all content with their current lifestyle even if there had been some things that had bothered them but so long as their boss was happy they learned that it was worth it.

After all they knew that everything Tsuna did was for the best for all of them as a whole and as much as they'd love to spend more time with him they all knew that he was doing important paperwork in his study now and it was for the best if he was not interrupted.

However it may have been better if they had, for at this moment Tsuna was curled into a corner gripping his head so tight it was a wonder that his skull hadn't cracked yet.

'Come one Tsuna~! Let me out~! **LET ME PLAY**!'

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…"

'You know it don't you Tsuna~? I'll always be here for you~ I always have been…"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up…"

Tsuna's grip on his head visibly tightened as his crazed mutterings were rising in volume.

'Those people will leave you soon~ You know if they find out about what happened then they'll leave you…'

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"

A stray maid who was cleaning the hallway outside the study glanced worriedly at the door where she heard her boss talking to seemingly no one. A thoughtful look crossed the maid's face as she contemplated whether or not to disturb the boss and his guest. After a few moments of deliberation she stepped up to the door and gently pressed her ear against it.

'So just let go already~ Let me out so I can get rid of them~ You had no problem with it before. **SO LET ME OUT!**'

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

The maid quickly backed away from the door with a terrified look on her face as she heard things breaking and that one animalistic roar… The maid instantly shuddered at the thought of the chilling voice that had not belonged to her boss. She walked up to the mahogany door that had once filled everyone with warmth at the mere sight but now… all she felt was overwhelming terror. She rose her had about to knock on the door when it swung open with such force it left a dent on the wall.

The maid felt as though her life was being sucked out of her as she stared up into the cold unforgiving golden eyes that glared down at her with an unmistakable blood lust staining the comforting image the sky flame user normally painted.

"Ah, hello there. What's the matter? Are you okay?"

The instant the look was there it was gone, the maid shuddered as the golden gaze was still stuck in her mind staring down at her… holding no signs of life… no hesitance… the type of eyes you would expect to see on a demon. The maid quickly shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She was only there to help the Vongola family. This was no business of hers.

"A-Ah yes master Tsunayoshi. I just came to inform you that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

Tsuna mulled over the information not noticing the maid's relief at the quickly thought up excuse.

"Is that so? Well then would you mind asking Arashi to bring my dinner to me in my room? I'm not feeling all that well."

"Of course Master Tsunayoshi."

The maid quickly bowed before scurrying off to the dinner room to find the aforementioned lazy butler. Once she was out of sight Tsuna immediately collapsed using the nearest wall to support himself the voices screaming in his mind.

"Shut up… Just shut up…'"

Tsuna muttered hobbling away from the study to return to his own room not noticing a certain cloud flame user watching him with an inquisitive gaze. Hibari was curious to say the least, normally whenever he returned from a mission the herbivore would greet him with a warm smile and accept the report before calling after the aloof guardian to eat with them once before he left. In return Hibari wouldn't even respond but they both knew that he would stay, if only for a minute to calm the worried boss.

This time however Tsuna had barely even noticed his appearance and seemed as though he was arguing with an unseen second party. Hibari glanced once more down the hall the herbivore had disappeared down before opening the door to the study to leave his reports.

The report immediately fell to the ground, papers scattering on the floor.

Hibari wasn't an easy person to surprise, he secretly prided himself on that fact. However the room was completely trashed. The desk was smashed in half, the window had a large hole in it, the chair was nowhere to be seen, all of the bookcases were toppled over, a large portion of the room was on fire with the familiar pure sky flames, and the most shocking factor was that there was blood splashed across the floor.

The door closed silently behind Hibari who had stepped out in the hall before whipping out his cell phone.

"Get a cleaning crew to the boss' study now."

The resounding snap echoed throughout the hallway as Hibari sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate his growing headache. He then walked off towards the dining room planning to observe the herbivore during dinner to see if this was anything to worry about. Unlike most of the others he understood that Tsunayoshi could not simply put off killing somebody. He was a mafia boss. Sooner or later he would have to kill someone, the other herbivores were simply denying this fact as much as they could.

Once he reached the dining room he saw all of the other guardians seated but most looked somewhat anxious, the food was already set out but was not being eaten, and even the boisterous cow teenager was not speaking a word. However as soon as he had stepped into the room all eyes snapped to him like puppies eagerly awaiting their master's return. The looks soon dulled once they had seen that it was Hibari and not their beloved 'master'.

"Ah? Is that so?"

The sound of talking immediately broke the tense silence in the room as all eyes turned to Arashi talking to a maid who nodded in confirmation before going to the kitchen. The head butler rose gracefully walking to the head seat and filling up the plate.

"Sorry to say but the young master will not be joining you for dinner tonight."

Was the only explanation given before the man picked up the plate and strode out of the room leaving the somber room.

"Is Tsuna okay?"

"O-Of course he is baseball idiot! The tenth would let us know if anything was wrong with him!"

Although by the response even the famed right hand man was not too sure if their boss was alright. It was times like this they had wished their boss's tutor had stayed with them instead of leaving to keep an eye on the other Arcobaleno as they had yet to find the holder of the sky pacifier.

"The great Lambo-sama is…. No longer hungry."

The cow obsessed teen sighed before rising from his seat, leaving the room Hibari assumed he was heading to his own room to get some candy or go to Mukuro's relaxation room as he had done so many times in the past.

"I think I'm going to go back to my EXTREME training."

The white haired boxer was the next to leave, either heading outside or to his training room to practice boxing with the trainers that Tsuna had found for him to keep him occupied.

"Hey Ryohei mind if I join you?"

The ex-baseball expert followed after the boxer, that was the end to the others speculations if Yamamoto was going to train with him there was no doubt they were going outside.

"Kufufufufu I believe I'm going to go visit Ken, Chikusa, and my dear Nagi."

Mukuro faded away in the mist, Nagi had left once Tsuna had gotten Mukuro out of Vindicare mostly because Mukuro had not wanted her to get any further involved than she already was.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with the tenth."

Gokudera was just about to leave to check on his beloved boss to make sure that he truly was okay, that is until a tonfa intercepted his path.

"Don't, the herbivore doesn't want to see anyone today."

Hibari may not like crowding and hates getting involved in things that don't involve him, but he knew that if anyone sees the herbivore after what Hibari saw… he had no doubt that the boss would revert further into his herbivore ways and the mere thought of that left a horrid taste in his mouth.

"Oi, bastard I'm going to go and see him and you can't stop me!"

"I'll bite you to death."

Then the war had begun between the storm and the cloud.

Tsuna heard all the explosions downstairs but didn't budge from his spot in the corner. The dinner which Arashi had brought up was set down on the nightstand however once Tsuna had seen it he immediately felt bile rise up. So now Tsuna sat in complete silence gripping his head as he had done before in his study although now his eyes were widen open. The eyes which normally held so much warmth, acceptance, and kindness were now the golden from before with a crazed, if not deranged, look that held no signs of happiness or joy.

'Just remember Tsuna~ I'll always be here for you~ You can't escape me~ After all I love you.'

Outside the sky turned a blood red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

** This is what happens when I listen to angsty music all day with a friend. I get demented ideas for story's and drawings. I'm even kinda eager to see where this goes in all honesty~! Right now Tsuna could either turn into a complete psychopath or end up dying because of the voices! Or he could even end up getting locked up in Vindicare! :DDD**

**As weird as it is I'm really really excited to see where I take this~!**


	2. Twisted Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day that all the guardians had looked forward to with silent anticipation. It was the day that Tsuna had off as well as the rest of the guardians so that they could all see each other and relax together. Tsuna had started this day when they first arrived in Italy, making it a habit for the guardians to always be home since it was the one day of the month that they were allowed to see their beloved boss and interact with him instead of having to silently watch as he worked on several hundred different treaties and other paperwork.<p>

However for this day to go off without a hitch Tsuna had to do twice the amount of work the day before and he had done so alone the first few months but the guardians saw how exhausted he was the next day. So Gokudera had been helping Tsuna finish since then, already having mastering Tsuna's signature.

All the guardians were waiting in the front hall all dressed casually for the occasion as their boss came rushing down the stairs pulling his jacket on over his head. The others watched the actions with differing expressions, Gokudera seemed to be concerned and ready to lunge for Tsuna if he tripped down the stairs. Yamamoto was grinning while letting out a soft laugh commenting on how talented Tsuna was at multi-tasking. Ryohei was shouting about the pure 'EXTREMENESS' of Sawada's enthusiasm to leave, almost entirely misreading the situation. Lambo was watching Tsuna with one eye lazily trained on his rushing brother figure before letting out a sigh commenting on how un-cool baka-Tsuna was, the smile he wore though clearly showed his amusement. Mukuro was chuckling his normal 'Kufufufufu' not even bothering to hide his pleasure at seeing their normally cool-headed boss scrambling around as he had done several times in the past. Hibari silently watched the herbivore with a steady gaze not yet letting go of what he had seen yesterday but allowing his curiosity to subside for today, after all everyone looked forward to it.

Tsuna finally made it down the stairs giving everyone a sheepish grin. "Sorry everyone. I overslept and my alarm clock wasn't set."

Overslept? The guardians gave their boss worried looks, when he was younger it was to be expected but now he went to sleep later than everyone else and somehow managed to be the first to wake up. But to sleep in late? It was nearly 2 in the afternoon and Tsuna had retired early than the others for once.

Was the lack of sleep taking its toll on Tsuna's body?

Their worries were pushed away once Tsuna gave them all a warm smile while holding up a picnic basket. "It's Mukuro's turn to choose where we go-."

"And I chose a lovely hill overlooking Catania."

Most blanched at the thought of visiting the named city, it was no small secret that the area was located near an active volcano so none would be surprised if the illusionist decided to go there in order to use a non lethal illusion to trick people into thinking the volcano was erupting. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened, although the first time it had been real lava that hit other well known mafia sites. Tsuna had refused to allow them all to go on an outing again for 6 months.

* * *

><p>Once they all arrived at the area Mukuro had mentioned they were indeed on a desolated hill that had a large cherry blossom tree on the very top of it. No doubt the work of Mukuro trying to get a rise out of the unsocial skylark who had been hiding something for a while.<p>

Said skylark did get annoyed at the sight but he had long overcome his weakness to the tree and settled for shooting a glare at the illusionist not acting on his violent urges. Tsuna smiled fondly from the top of the hill having already set out the blanket with the help of Lambo as Gokudera was preoccupied with a yelling match. Ryohei was not one to be outdone in a match of vocal chords so the two were yelling insults at each other with Yamamoto close by laughing at the scene. If one was not a part of their family they would have thought that they were all trying to kill each other, but to those who knew them they knew that this was the guardians way of showing affection towards each other.

Tsuna looked at the teenager from the corner of his eye seeing that he wanted to be involved with the storm guardian and allowed his smile to grow larger. "Go on Lambo. I can take care of setting out the food."

Lambo looked at his boss shocked out of his thoughts before giving the boss a grin that was solely reserved for Lambo's proclaimed brother only. "Thanks Tsuna!" He then ran off to join the argument taking place. Another known fact within the inner circle of the family was that the lightning guardian adored the storm guardian and vice versa. The two had gotten closer when they had first met each other and from then on it was sealed. The two were more like brothers than they cared to admit.

_**'Too bad they can't help you~'**_

Tsuna's eyes shot open in shock at hearing the voice that had become the bane of his existence years ago. Slowly the calming atmosphere disappeared before Tsuna's eyes, the sky turned a bloody red and the ground turned into a barren wasteland. Tsuna glanced warily around him noticing the beautiful city was now in shambles then as he turned around the tree was missing all its leaves and appeared to be rotting. The terrifying factor was that blood was slowly dripping off of the branches darkening the barren land as it fell from the branch.

There was no sight of his friends, only the chilling voice echoing across the horrifying landscape.

'_**You know you're scared~ Just call me out and I'll save you~'**_

Tsuna simply gazed ahead with a blank look in his eyes, from experience he was already aware that anything he did here would affect his body in the real world. He blindly reached next to him feeling the shape of the picnic basket but once he looked down to where his hand was all he saw was a head grinning psychotically back at him.

"-na... Tsu-... TSUNA!"

There in front of him stood his guardians, all with different concerned looks that pierced the sky's heart. Recomposing himself quickly he gave his worried storm guardian a reassuring smile as he had been the one to yell at him. "Ah sorry Hayato I must have dozed off there for a moment." The worried gazes still didn't let up, the sky flame user blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Instead of answering him the storm guardian picked up a napkin and wiped Tsuna's mouth and chin, pulling his hand back he revealed that the napkin was now stained with blood. 'Shit...'

Tsuna swore silently to himself forgetting his method that was used to keep his sanity while he was not completely there, the taste of blood was still heavy on his tongue and he could feel it still pouring out. He swallowed heavily, inwardly grimacing at the foul fluid traveling down his throat. Instead of letting his feelings of irritation show he adapted a confused look instead. "Huh? Ah I must have worked too hard last night then..."

Once again a reassuring smile was shot at the guardians before they accepted the reason as it had happened before. The doctor then had told them it was nothing to worry about, he left out that the wounds were self inflicted but it was not his place to say it when the boss of Vongola had threatened to have a hit put out on him if he spoke a word of it.

Gokudera reached over and pulled out the food that had been packed for the day and distributed it between everyone. They all then settled into their own separate conversations with Tsuna joining in eventually although not being completely into all, how could someone when the food that they were eating appeared to be organs and a head was grinning at him.

So the guardians sat in their happy little get away and unknowingly leaving their boss in his own psychotic wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I wrote this at 4 in the morning while I was tripping out of 5 different medicines~! :D When I get sick I get sick hard and I don't respond to medicine all that well~!**

**Edit: Apparently It was not as clear as it was in my mind :/ Yes for Tsuna to keep his sanity in check he bites down on his tongue... I feel like I'm failing with this story...**


	3. The skylark and the psycho

**Diclaimer: **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~!**

**Yay~! I have a new beta~! ^w^ **

**Everyone say hi to my new beta Schwarzien.D'Seventh~!**

* * *

><p>After the outing had taken place all of the guardians realized that something was wrong with Tsuna; he went to bed early-earlier than the Guardians-, woke up late and sometimes he would stare into space with a vacant look in his eyes almost as though he were somewhere else entirely. Once these problems began to be voiced by others out of concern Tsuna would simply smile and repeat the same phrase that slowly made the Guardians crazy. "Ah? Is that so? I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it."<p>

It was as though their boss wasn't even there anymore. Half of the time, his responce to different questions or conversations seemed automatic, as though he wasn't putting any thought into it at all. Gokudera was, of course, frazzled to say the least. He now seemed to be wherever Tsuna was and would snarl at anyone who wasn't recognized. Yamamoto's smile seemed to be more and more forced whenever he saw Tsuna and when he was not around him he would hardly smile at all. Ryohei had become significantly quieter. Yes, he still yelled 'EXTREME' but the amount of times seemed to be dwindling rapidly; he had even made it a habit to be dead silent around the boss in order to observe him to make sure that he really was okay. Lambo was irritated and demanded outright that Tsuna get better, which caused Gokudera to nearly bash his skull in for shouting at Tsuna and said boy to grin nervously at him. Mukuro never seemed to be concerned by the recent events but then everyone realized that Mukuro was hiding in his own illusions and learned how to sense his presence. It seemed that he was spending time near Tsuna or his office invisible to the naked eye. Hibari had at first resolved to allow the herbivore time to sort out this mess himself, but after watching how the beloved sky seemed to be getting worse as days passed he finally decided to step into action.

However that was easier said than done as he had not wanted the nosy pineapple nor the over protective one to get involved. To add insult to the injury, without the usual screaming the noisy herbivore normally did, even him, Hibari Kyoya, had a difficult time finding him.

Once again dinner time had rolled around and everyone was seated in their respective seats waiting for their boss to come walking through the doors, exhausted beyond belief most likely as he had done several times in the past. To their immense disappointment a maid, once again, stepped through the doors heading to the head butler. The non-vocal sign that their boss was not feeling well once again and had not wanted to come down to eat. Most of the Guardians sighed, disappoinment showing clearly through their demeanor. Hibari, though, saw this as an opportunity to get some time alone with Tsuna and he was not one to pass it up. He rose from his seat piling food on Tsuna's plate-much to the confusion of those present in the room-and said,

"I'll take the herbivore his food."

After saying that, he left the room and its surprised inhabitants behind. Once he finally reached the door leading into the boss's sleeping quarters, he pushed it open without a second thought. What he saw made him drop the plate he had been carrying, the pasta landed at his feet, flinging sauce at his pants but the wearer didn't even notice. The figure in the corner of the room demanded much more attention now.

There, curled up in on himself clutching his head, was Tsuna. His head slowly rose up to show a dark expression that belonged on the leader of Varia's face but not the gentle boss. The deranged golden eyes glared up at him from behind the curtain of chocolate locks and a psychotic grin stretched across the face that Hibari was certain could not belong to Sawada Tsunayoshi. He reached instinctively for the guns he had stashed away in his coat. But before he could pull them out and do something he would certainly regret, the golden eyes were completely gone only to be replaced with tired chocolate brown eyes. Hibari blinked at the boss who was staring back at him in terror, the now-brown eyes looking over his body for any type of wound. Finding none Tsuna smiled up at Hibari as though nothing happened but no matter what Tsuna did those golden eyes were going to be printed in the Cloud Guardian's mind forever.

"Ah, Hibari. Is everything okay? Do you need me for something?"

Shaking off the intial shock Hibari settled for staring coldly down at the definitely unwell boss.

"Herbivore. What is going on with you?"

Tsuna's face contorted to one of confusion, the smile sliding off his face. "What are you talking about Hi-"

"I saw you in the hall a week ago muttering to someone. I also saw the state of your study and had it cleaned before anyone found out. Don't tell me nothing's wrong, I'm the only one who has seen how unwell you are. I want explanation," he demanded.

Tsuna's eyes had shot open at the first sentence before slowly dulling knowing that he was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. "... Hibari, may I ask for a favor?"

The confused look that was shot at him for the topic change was enough to draw a small chuckle from the resigned young adult.

Hibari almost growled out of instinct. "Herbivore, I won't do anything until you tell me what's wrong with you. Those eyes were definitely not yours."

Tsuna's eyes had seemed to lost all the previous light they had once held as he nodded silently to himself. "How about I tell you while you perform the favor I need?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna while thinking over the consequences of accepting such a vague deal but he allowed his curiousity to win. "Very well, herbivore."

Tsuna smiled back at the man before,

_'Tsuna! Don't do this! Let me out and I'll fix everything! I promise Tsuna now you know I can! I always have been able to save and protect you! **JUST LET ME OUT! DON'T DO THIS!'**_

Tsuna ignored the slightly hysteric voice that had been with him for as long as he had remembered for the first time in his life as he asked his request to the wary cloud guardian. The man's eyes widened imperceptively, immediately moving to argue against his boss but was stopped by a hand being held up to silently tell him to stand down.

His boss had spoken and his boss's words were law.

Tsuna smiled at the defeated Guardian standing up to leave the room and the manor. They ignored the Guardians in the dining hall who were watching them and not even trying to hide it. Once the two closed the door, an ominous air was left around their normally comforting home; one that spoke of an untold terror. But of course, their intuition was not that of their boss's so the air was brushed off as paranoia.

_'Remember this Tsuna... You promised me when you were a child to never leave me... I don't take well to people who lie.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! New chapter and a new beta~! :D My wish has been fulfilled all I need now is my ferret and all will be right in the world... Oh yeah and for those of you who actually read my other story I've got a minor block on it so the next chapter will be out this week! I promiseee~!<strong>

**Oh yeah and for those of you who wanted Hibari to confront Tsuna... well... there you go~ Hibari get's to see Psycho!Tsuna and almost shot him. **

**so... yeah...**


	4. Secrets of a tutor and best friend

**Diclaimer:**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~!**

**Yay~! I have a new beta~! ^w^**

**Everyone say hi to my new beta Schwarzien.D'Seventh~!**

* * *

><p>The manor had been eerily quiet ever since the departure of Hibari and Tsuna nearly 3 weeks ago. Gokudera had taken it upon himself to distribute the missions after the third day of the duo's absence and the others reluctantly complied, knowing that the right hand man was just as unhappy about this arrangement as they were. One odd thing about the manor was that once Tsuna had left, everything seemed off-balance. While the manor was normally the victim of explosions and vandalism-courtesy of the Guardians-on a daily basis, now it stayed perfectly intact. Normally this would bring sighs of relief to the maids and butlers, however it was a constant reminder of the missing boss. Moreover, since the Guardians had become tense and edgy after Tsuna's departure, it would not help any to whoever was unfortunate enough to come across one of them. Just the lost look on their face and the way they always stopped in front of the boss's study crushed any joy the servants had gained out of the diminished work load.<p>

It was quite obvious all of them were rather broken hearted at the departure of their boss. It went so far that their personality changes from before had worsened.

Gokudera hardly ever left the study anymore. He would have his food delivered to him, sleep on the couch, and sometimes at his desk; he practically lived there-leaving only for a shower. One of the worried servants-after seeing him sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the desk-put a futon in there.

Yamamoto didn't smile anymore. The usual bright, wide grin was now changed to grim look or even a scowl-on particularly depressing days-on his face. He even went as far as to take more missions in hopes that one day he would return from a long mission and see Tsuna greeting him with a warm smile as he had done for each of his Guardians, no matter what time they had gotten home.

Ryohei was hardly ever seen or heard any more. He spent every waking moment in his personalized gym and it was no longer uncommon to see a furious and beaten trainer storming out. Though once one would storm out another one would go right back in, courtesy of Gokudera trying to keep the sun guardian pacified.

Mukuro slept for longer amount of time. It seemed that he didn't even have the energy to stay awake if Tsuna was not there to ask him how his sleep was and if he was hungry. He had left for Ken, Chikusa, and Nagi a while back but had quickly returned for reasons unknown to anyone but himself.

Lambo had not even bothered to go to his lessons no matter how many times he was threatened. He did not even go when they offered him his favorite grape candy. Once he had completely disappeared and when the frantic Guardians, excluding the cloud and mist, had found him he was in Tsuna's room curled up under the covers, shaking. No one spoke a word about it since and Lambo was left alone in the room.

The departure of Tsuna had clearly left a mark on the ones he had left behind, even if he did not realize it. The only reason that no one had been sent after him was because Hibari was with him and no matter what Hibari said and did, he cared for Tsuna as much as they did. They knew Hibari being alone with Tsuna would result in the small boss' undoubtable safety and trusted him to forbid Tsuna from doing anything reckless again.

* * *

><p>The monotony had been obliterated once Enma Shimon had come to visit the Vongola in hopes of catching up with his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Tsuna-kun? Are you home?" Enma peaked his head into the quiet house. It was almost as though no one was inside. This thought caused a small frown to appear on the young face, walking into the estate he closed the door behind him resulting in an echoing boom.<p>

Immediately after the sound was heard, several sets of footsteps were rushing through the home all heading towards Enma. Almost all of the Guardians entered the Shimon boss's sight simultaneously, each wearing an eager expression. Once they had seen who it was though, their faces darkened considerably. They had thought it was their boss finally coming home, but apparently not. Fortune must be playing with them, laughing merrily at their misery.

"A-Ah... Are you all okay? Where's Tsuna-kun?"

The mention of the brunet seemed to worsen the Guardians' moods. Mukuro was the first to leave, followed by Lambo and Gokudera. Yamamoto gave the man a small smile-a very forced one-, to which the man sent a worried look at the normally carefree Rain Guardian.

"Maa... Tsuna left a few weeks back and we haven't heard from him since..." He spoke with a rather hollow voice.

Crimson eyes nearly doubled in size at the explanation given. "He... 'left'? Where was he going?"

This time it was the scowling Sun Guardian who answered, "We don't know. He and Hibari left without saying anything."

The missing 'EXTREME' word in the previous statement caused a rush of worry to flood the red-haired man's being. "Well... have you tried to find him yet?"

"As I have said before, he took Hibari with him so we guessed that he would be fine and come home once they finished whatever it was they were doing."

Enma looked even more concerned at the dull responses that were given by Ryohei, knowing that the man wasn't even aware of the words 'dull' or 'boring'. Everything about Ryohei screamed 'EXTREME!' the complete opposite of how he was acting now. Him being this calm-even if it's annoyed calm-meant that Tsuna's departure shook him, as well as the other Guardians, hard. That is probably what caused all this uncharacteristic silence as well as the unbearlably tense atmosphere in the mansion.

The white haired man left without another word to the two in the entry hall. Yamamoto sighed at the behavior while Enma was getting more noticably concerned by the unusual behavior of the Vongola Guardians. "Why would Tsuna leave without telling you though?" Tired chocolate brown eyes turned to observe the speaker who didn't even bother stop to pause in his questioning, "Tsuna adores his family and friends... Something horrible must have come up for him to leave all of you as willingly as you said he did."

The eyes stayed trained on the man in front of him before the owner let out a heavy sigh. "What do you suggest we do then? It's already been three weeks and if those two don't want to be found then chances are they won't be found."

Enma paused for a moment to think about what they could do in this type of situation while Yamamoto simply glanced at the clock hanging over the entryway.

_'I have to leave soon for my mission... I wonder how hard it will be this time? Gokudera said it will be hard, I should pack some food just in case...'_

A sudden snap pulled him from his thoughts. Turning his head to Enma who was hastily pulling out his cellphone, he rose an eyebrow at the odd action. "What are you doing, Enma?"

Instead of answering Enma quickly punched some digits in to the device before putting the phone on speaker. After a few moments, a very familiar baritone voice reverberated around the room.

"What is it, Dame-Enma? This better be important."

Yamamoto's eyes shot to the phone before snapping back up to Enma who was smiling in a proud way. "Reborn, we need your help. Tsuna went missing a few weeks ago with Hibari and neither of them told the others where they were going."

There was a brief pause which was obviously used for Reborn to digest the recent surprising information. "I'll be there in a few hours."

The dial tone echoed dully within the alabaster halls as Yamamoto's face suddenly broke out into a wide grin. Without another word the man dashed out of the room yelling the news throughout the house to gain the others' attention. Enma stood in front of the door, smile leaving his face as soon as Yamamoto had left.

"You know it to don't you, Reborn?" Staring down at his phone, he read the ominous message he had gotten two weeks ago. The only reason he had called Reborn was to raise the Guardians from their slump. That, and Reborn had no doubt already found Tsuna and had figured out what was wrong. Now staring down at the glowing screen Enma felt a sudden surge of dread entering his system. "What are you doing, Tsuna?"

.

..

...

..

.

**'I've left Italy, don't try to find me.**

**-Tsuna'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**=3= No one said hi to my betaaaaa~~ She's nice and won't bite your head off. I've realized that I write more often when I know that someones waiting for the next chapter~! :D**

**Oh yeah so YAYYYY! IN COMES THE AWESOME AMAZINGNESS THAT IS REBOORRRNNNNN!**

**No Tsuna in this chapter -n- but fear not! He'll be in the next chapter! (kinda) :D you'll see what I mean later~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Ahhh Sorry~! This chapter isn't beta'ed~! ****I didn't want to bother Schwarzien so she could work on her own stories~!**

* * *

><p>All around there was nothing but cold darkness. Tsuna felt as though he were suspended in the air, bound and blinded. Every move he tried to make immediately sent shockwaves of pain through his body. Despite all of this he still smiled tiredly at the constrictive binds feeling several sets of inquisitive eyes on his figure. No one would be able to understand why the Vongola Decimo willingly came to this place and as long as they never knew Tsuna was perfectly content to allow them to speculate. As long as his family was safe he was more than willing to stay in his own twisted wonderland.<p>

_**'Tick Tock Tick Tock… Time is running out Tsuna.'**_

* * *

><p>Once news of the infamous Reborn's planned visit to the Vongola manor was known by the occupants it was as though someone had opened Pandora's box once again. Pandemonium spread like a wildfire as everyone was quickly scattering around either to clean the entire building, to cook an elegant meal for the hit man, or if it was simply out of anxiety. Most of the guardians contributed to the anxiety as they were all impatiently waiting for the Arcobaleno's arrival and in turn the soon to be known location of their boss and cloud guardian. After Yamamoto's news was screamed throughout the entire manor it took roughly 2 hours of unbearable waiting for the door to creak open alerting the inhabitants of a person allowing themselves in. As the guardians and Enma dashed from the sitting room to the entrance they saw, to their immense disappointment, a blonde grinning goofily at them hauling in several luggage cases.<p>

"Hey everybody! Where's my little bro?"

The tense atmosphere returned with a terrifying vengeance as the air almost crackled from the glares sent at the innocent blonde mainly from the storm, mist, and lightning guardians who were already on edge. "Kufufufu bucking horse, perfect timing." A familiar trident appeared in the illusionists hands as a very dark aura enveloped him.

"Maa Maa come on Mukuro Tsuna wouldn't want us to fight for no reason!" The rain guardian tried feebly to pacify the illusionist who had been much edgy then any of the others. Ever since he had returned from visiting his old comrades he had seemed volatile to the point the others were even scared to evoke the man's wrath. Before Mukuro could show just how little he cared about the other guardians opinions the very man who they had been waiting for walked through the door with a self satisfied smirk decorating his, still relatively new, adult face.

"I heard my stupid student ran away?"

Those were the only words needed before the atmosphere relaxed and Mukuro's killing intent almost disappeared.

* * *

><p>"—and we don't know where they went, we haven't had any form of contact with them at all Reborn-san!" Gokudera was hurriedly explaining the current situation to the hitman who was calmly sipping his espresso without a care in the world. The others were eased by the calm air the tutor seemed to extrude even at the most pressing times.<p>

"Hm… It seems like dame-Tsuna made a decision with Hibari and that he thought you would trust his choice instead of questioning it—"

The remaining guardians felt slightly embarrassed at the chastisement they were receiving from the man yet couldn't help but feel a little wrathful at how the man didn't seem to care about Tsuna's wellbeing.

"—however it is also unacceptable for dame-Tsuna to feel as though he can't trust his own guardians enough to tell them what exactly he's doing. So I will help you track him down tomorrow if he and or Hibari don't come back today."

That perked them all up significantly the only one who wasn't was the red haired and blonde guests, they knew well enough when Reborn was planning something, their eyes simply narrowed in suspicion. The ones who were content with the answer left the sitting room to go attend to their own duties or activities. Once they had left the area Enma immediately turned to the black haired man still drinking his espresso.

"What are you planning Reborn?"

The man in question didn't respond to the vague accusation until he felt his oldest student's gaze on him as well.

"Reborn, all three of us got the message from Tsuna. I know that you wouldn't settle with your student running away, so where is Tsuna?"

The man, once again, didn't respond only this time he was staring up at the ceiling with complete concentration. He let out a large sigh before fishing out his cell phone, flipping it open he began to scroll through it looking for something.

"I do know the reason dame-Tsuna left. I also have a suspicion as to where he went. However if it's proven correct there's nothing we can do in this instance, he has made it completely impossible for anyone to save him."

The way Reborn spoke allowed the other two to remember how old he truly was, he spoke with such a heavy tone and his eyes showed how tired he really was. After a pregnant pause Enma took the initiative once again.

"Reborn-san…. Why did Tsuna leave?"

The clicking that had become constant once Reborn pulled out his phone suddenly stopped indicating he found what he was looking for. He stared at the screen, the rectangular light reflecting in his pitch black eyes.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… has had more problems than he's willing to admit. I found out how different he was from my original findings once I met him."

The phone in Reborn's hands was tossed over the gap separating him from the other two who were in the room. Dino caught it, fumbling with it in an attempt not to drop the device, once he turned the screen up so that he may see what had Reborn so wound up the phone clattered to the ground. Caramel brown eyes stared down in horror at the seemingly innocent electronic that seemed to be mocking him from its new position on the floor. The red head next to Dino gave him a worried look before bending over to pick up the cell phone that was lying face down on the floor. Immediately afterwards he wished he hadn't, the picture was taunting him, letting him know how little he knew of his best friend; Enma vomited onto the floor. There, on the glowing screen, showed a 14 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada grinning happily at the camera as though he knew it were there and didn't care enough to destroy it. Golden eyes full of malice glared into the camera contradicting the grin he was currently wearing and the blood that was soaking into his outfit. Bodies were decorating the ground surrounding the brunette, each of them looking the same age as Tsuna they could even pick out Tsuna's old tormentor Mochida amongst the chaos. A familiar knife was held in Tsuna's blood soaked hand, it was the knife that Tsuna's mother used to chop up ingredients for all of her cooking, the bodies all had distinctive slash wounds on their throats. The surprise was still evident in their wide hazy eyes.

"My men captured this picture after I made them tail Tsuna at all times. There were less instances after he learned of his heritage. I've been trying to learn what made him so…. Warped. I meant to question him about it but every time I tried to bring it up he never understood what I was talking about. Finally I just stopped, he never had another episode since he became Decimo."

Reborn let his head fall back and hit the back of the leather couch while Dino and Enma were still trying to make sense of the picture shown to them. Finally right as Dino opened his mouth to speak a new voice cut through their previous conversation.

"Oi, baby and bucking horse, what are you two doing here?"

Hibari had finally returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**=A= **

**My head hurts...**

**If you hate this chapter and want to complain I don't really give a flying, pardon my french, fuck what you think. I'm in a horrid mood and I won't be updating anything for a week or so unless I get outta my slump. **

**Yeah... so bye.**


	6. The innocent and The insane

AN: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN~!

Warnings: ^w^; First time I ever put one of these... Blood, Gore, death, Torture scene... Not quite as bad as the first chapter of 'The Day the World Crumbled' though... So all good~!

"Ring-a-ring-a-roses" =Normal speaking

**"A pocket full of posies;" =Voice talking**

_"Hush! hush! hush! hush!" =Normal Thinking_

**_"We're all tumbled down." =Voice thinking_**

* * *

><p>The inky darkness surrounded Tsuna which to most would leave them in a state of complete terror, yet to him it felt as though it was simply a comforting blanket. His body was completely slack in the restraints listening to the muffled sound of the heart monitor and the words which he couldn't bring himself to try to understand. The Vongola Decimo was finally at peace for the first time in years.<p>

**_'You really shouldn't have betrayed my Tsuna-kun~'_**

Foggy caramel eyes shot open, the once steady heartbeat that soothed the worries of those in the room now sped up to a worrisome pace. The voices which were once speaking so calmly were now shouting in confusion at the sudden change that the confined boss could not see.

_**'Don't worry though~ I know you would never think of leaving me or disobeying me.'**_

The brunette let out a muffled scream, sirens piercing through his clouded mind as the a pounding sound was heard echoing all around him. Tsuna tried to curl into himself in order to pacify his now pounding headache.

_**'I know it's because of those people that you did this~'**_

His vision had finally cleared up allowing a small glimpse of a cylindrical prison filled with an unknown fluid and the people in lab coats typing furiously into the computer next to his chamber while others were smashing their fists against the glass in hopes of breaking it. However as soon as this brief glimpse was seen tunnel vision began to close in on the distraught man.

_**'I'm going to take care of them Tsuna~'**_

His own heart beat was thundering against his ear drums now as everything was quickly fading to black. He tried to struggle in some hope of regaining his conscious to stop what was sure to happen.

_**'So just go to sleep~'**_

Everything faded into nothingness, with his last scrap of awareness he was able to hear the shattering of glass followed by horrified screams.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya!"<p>

Hibari's placid face immediately twisted into a scowl at Dino's voice. No doubt irritated that he was the first person he had the displeasure of hearing once coming home. Although he did not act of his instincts which were undoubtedly screaming at him to bite 'Bucking Bronco' to death.

"What are you doing here ex-baby?"

It was obvious that if Hibari wasn't able to fight Dino his existence was quickly determined as 'useless' in the carnivore's mind. Enma was never much of an interest to Hibari other than when he fought against and with Tsuna. So the only one left to actually be of some purpose in Hibari's mind was Reborn, who had always had a great deal of respect from the cloud guardian.

"We came here because everybody was worried about the little disappearing act you and dame-Tsuna pulled off. Where is he now?" Reborn questioned noticing the lack of the distinguishing fluffy hair anywhere near Hibari.

Hibari became visibly tense at the question, his knuckles were even turning white from the pressure at which he was clenching his fists. The other three took notice of this immediately and took it as a sign for the worse.

"Kyouya… Where did you and Tsuna go?" Dino tried next to drag an answer out of the tense man.

"…"

"Hey Reborn! Are we going to find the tenth yet?"

"Ha ha ha I can't wait to see Tsuna again! It feels like we haven't seen him in forever!"

"Sawada better have a good excuse for leaving us in an EXTREMELY un-cool manner!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP! THE TENTH CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!"

"YOU WANNA GO OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Oya you people sure are noisy. I'm going to have to talk Tsunayoshi-kun into shortening his dogs' leashes once we find him."

"Tsuna-nii better bring me home some grape candy to make up for worrying me…"

***BANG***

"OWWW! STUPIDERA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"DON'T EXPECT THE TENTH TO BRING YOU HOME SOMETHING YOU BRAT!"

The commotion was heard easily moving through the upstairs before thunderous footsteps were heard moving at a fast pace down the stairs bringing the people closer to the currently tense room.

"ITS BECAUSE YOUR LIKE THIS THAT THE TENTH REFUSES TOO- … H-Hibari?"

All commotion was brought to an abrupt halt at the sight of the raven haired man who had gone missing weeks ago. All of the newcomers eyes were darting around the room, sparkling with untold excitement at the hope of seeing their beloved sky. However that sparkle was soon lost once the atmosphere of the room was sensed by the emotion sensitive rain guardian.

"Hibari… Where's Tsuna?"

The silence returned as soon as Yamamoto spoke the unanswered question that was plaguing all of their minds. Hibari stood stock still not lifting his head to meet any of their gazes. Right as Gokudera was about to erupt the shrill sound of a phone broke the overwhelming silence that recently suffocated the room. Hibari reached into his pocket after the second ring flipping it open with little thought of those around him.

"Talk."

Hibari seemed more concerned with his own thoughts than the phone call. However a few seconds into it his eyes widened to an impressive size before narrowing dangerously. Though if one looked close enough they could see a small hint of fear coloring the normally cold eyes.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Soft panting sounded throughout the area. The entire lab was in ruins, the scientists … his friends! They were all dead! Their bodies were littered around the area blood painting the normally white room a gruesome shade. It was by some miracle that he was not found yet by the one who caused all of this. The man left amongst the gore let out a shuddering breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding in. He went still as he heard how loud the raspy breath sounded against the steel room. Waiting for a few moments until he was certain that nothing was coming near the room he finally allowed himself to relax.<p>

Allowing himself to drop his guard briefly in order to return some sense of the situation to his mind. He was, after all, a scientist. Scientists duty was to make sense of something that seemed so unbelievable that most would chalk it up for the supernatural.

This had all started a few weeks ago… Yes that was it… when that strange boy with brown hair was locked in the liquid chamber meant only for their genetic experiments. He was not directly involved with this case, only the oldest scientists were. However that did not deter him from approaching the strange young man every day. He was floating there… looking so surreal… almost god like floating in the green biochemical gel meant to give each of their experiments their vital nutrition and vitamins that they could not gain from anywhere else in their small prison.

He had been watching the young man and had, admittedly, become enraptured with the god-like man. It was unclear if it was because of the mystery that surrounded the man that not even the oldest scientist could unravel or simply the quality about him that seemed unattainable. All he had known was that the young man was the thing that he had always wanted. In order to be near the young man he had even settled to take demeaning jobs such as becoming an assistant for the others on the case. It had become part of his daily ritual to see the young man at least once a day.

Today was different though. Today the brain activity monitor that was hooked up to the young man went haywire. This was soon followed by the heat monitor speeding up which caused everyone in the immediate area to go into a frenzy to see what was happening. He had been up at the glass trying to break the young man out seeing the frantic caramel eyes looking at him in complete desperation. Slowly, the eyes grew hazy only one message being conveyed. Run.

He stood in stupor as the heart monitor flat lined. Slowly backing away from the prison after feeling the sphere pulse under his fingertips. It was too late. All he remembered before he was knocked backwards by a powerful force was the haunting golden eyes.

With shaking fingers he reached into the coat pocket of the head scientist whose body was a couple inches away from him. The very cell phone that had come with one contact and had come with the strange boy who was on the glass prison mere hours ago.

After pressing the 'connect' button he waited impatiently for the someone to answer the unknown phone which he was calling. A click was heard before a cold voice filled the small speaker pressed tightly against his cheek.

"_Talk"_

Shivering at the deadly voice he took a deep breath thinking how exactly he was going to tell this man about the slaughter that had taken place. After a few seconds he decided to speak.

"I-I… H-He… so much bl-blood… He es-escaped."

Not the most articulate reply but it sent the message across. He hoped.

"_What?"_

Whimpering as the deadly voice seemed to grow even darker he was about to repeat his previous statement in a manner which the man could understand better but found he never got the chance.

**"Ohhh~ Someone was still alive~?"**

Feeling his breath catch in his throat and his heart constrict in fear he went completely still. Slowly he jerked his head to the side where the god-like boy was crouched down, his elbows set on his knees the heels of his hand keeping the young face up. A playful smile was set on the delicate lips but his eyes were anything but. The golden eyes had sharpened since his first glimpse at them. They seemed to be flecked with red hues now, glittering with an obvious insanity.

The most terrifying part of this was the bloody bone saw clutched in the young man's hand.

**"Who are you talking to~? Can I talk to them please~?"**

The childish voice sent an unexplainable chill through his body. The young man in front of him slowly reached over plucking the cell phone out of his lax grasp, humming a nursery rhyme which sounded strangely like 'Ring a Ring o' Roses'.

**"Hello~ Hibari-san correct~? Don't worry about Tsuna-kun~ he's sleeping right now so you have to be really quiet okay~? Just tell everyone to be prepared to play with me when I get home~! I like to play a lot more than Tsuna-kun does~!"**

The man never noticed the bone saw heading towards him until he felt the stinging, agonizing pain of it ripping through his spinal cord. Letting out a tortured scream as the blades swiftly cut through his vertebra leaving him cowering unable to move his legs anymore. All hopes of escape were lost. He was going to die.

**"Hm~? Who am I~? Well… You may call me Shin, Hiba-chan~. Now I must go~ I have a new toy here who is just waiting to be played with~! Bye for now Hiba-chan~!"**

With that the brunette tossed the phone over his shoulder not even looking to see if the call disconnected. Turning his attention to the sobbing man on the floor a cruel grin twisted the delicate lips.

**"Hm~ You're not going to be as fun as Tsuna-kun... But~! You'll have to do~!"**

The man never stood a chance….

After all…

The man was only a son of the head scientist…

The man was only six years old.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong>

**:D This is by pure luck that I managed to write this~!**

**I was listening to the Nightmare Revisited album and then this popped up~!**

**So... There you go~! :D YAY FOR RANDOM SPAZZY UPDATES~!**

**Edit: I found little spelling Errors I missed the first time through**

**Oh yeah and I chose the name 'Shin' because it literally means 'Belief, faith, trust' ^w^**

**If you already found out why I chose that name then you get a cookie~! **

**Oh yeah one more thing... can someone send me some story requests or something for any couple or pairing? (_ _ |||) I need to get better at writing other genres but I can never come up with any ideas that aren't sick, twisted, or demented...**

**I had this one romance story I was writing up, it was gonna be a one-shot and I was proud of it and everything so I showed it to my friend and here's what happened.**

**Me: Kiraaa~! Will you read this~?**

**Kira: ? Sure why not~! What is it?**

**Me: A romance/comedy~!**

**Kira: :D!**

**5 mins later...**

**Kira:...**

**Me: ... So... Did you like it~? :D**

**Kira: That was... The saddest, sickest thing I have ever read...**

**Me: D: B-But it had romance and stuff!**

**Kira: IT DOESN'T COUNT IF ONE OF THEM GETS JEALOUS AND KILLS THE PERSON THEY'RE JEALOUS OF! AND SENDING THEIR BODY TO A BAYOU IS NOT COMEDY!**

**Me: B-But...**

**Kira: NO! *Smack***

**Me: ;n; *Sob***

**So...Yeah I need some requests or something please... I'm just gonna go sit on my whipped boy's lap now and demand a hug and comfort...**


	7. The ominous call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**P.S. Read the AN Down at the bottom and I'll let you in on a little secret regarding updates ;3**

* * *

><p>It had been a day since the mysterious phone call that Hibari received and not one of the others had any idea why he seemed so frustrated. He had taken to putting up extra guards from his own division in Vongola to watch the mansion every second of every day. He had even left explicit orders to capture and detain any person found on the grounds regardless of who they were.<p>

The rest of the guardians were furious once they had heard of this development thinking that Hibari was trying to betray their beloved boss. Enma and Dino were taking it just as hard, but they had little to no say in the matter as Hibari had immediately forced them away from the Vongola estate. Finally Reborn was simply curious as to what whipped up the normally stoic cloud guardian this much.

"U-um… Mukuro-sama?"

A timid voice called out from the front entrance, one that held so much familiarity that it nearly caused the other guardians, sans the cloud, to jump out of their skin at the voice of the old temporary mist guardian. The girl was standing in front of the door looking around in the same timid manner that she had always done. Her old skull eye patch was replaced with a simpler white eye bandage and her once prominent pineapple shaped hair grew back out to her mid back once Mukuro had stopped possessing her. She was wearing a simple dark purple T-shirt with black skirt and her old black boots, which she seemed to have an odd attachment to. Once Chrome had heard the thunderous footsteps coming towards her she let out a small 'eep' as the others appeared in front of her. Surprisingly Gokudera was the first to speak to her.

"Oi, what are you doing here? You're not a part of Vongola anymore."

The ever so blunt way Gokudera put everything had snapped the others out of their stupor. Immediately after they had come to their senses Mukuro scowled before turning on his heel promptly leaving the area much to the others shock. Chrome, however, watched her old master leave with a guilty stare that conveyed more than anything she may say.

After a few seconds Gokudera cleared his throat to regain the girl's attention. Chrome's head snapped back towards him an embarrassed blush coating her face.

"A-Ah right… Hibari-sama requested that I come here to assist you all in something coming up… "

The cryptic response had risen even more questions than any of them had started out with. Ryohei was the one to speak out his curiosity first.

"'Something coming up'? What does that extremely mean?"

Seeing all the familiar faces had obviously put the boxer into a better state of mind than he had been in the previous weeks. Although his 'extreme's had notably lost the same amount as vigor as before, it was reassuring to hear any type of 'extreme' from the boxer.

"Um.. I don't know… he never really specified. He just said that it was vital that I came as quickly as possible—"

"Kufufufu Skylark it's amusing how you believe you can force me around like this~."

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

With that a certain illusionist was violently forced into the room with all of the others looking none too pleased with the hostile treatment he was receiving. However that soon faded into nothing as Hibari held up his phone, putting it on speaker before speaking into it.

"I've gathered them all."

"Th-Thank you Hibari-san…"

The voice on the other end sounded strained and exhausted to say the least however it held a certain tone which made everyone other than Hibari freeze up. It was at that moment Reborn strode into the room snatching the phone away from a clearly irritated Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna where are you? What's going on?"

"Re-Reborn?"

Reborn's voice was oddly soft yet urgent as he spoke into the phone and to his student, but that was quickly overshadowed by the harsh coughing coming from the other end of the line. Worried shouts flourished from those in the room all equally concerned about the brunette's health.

"I-I'm fine… But you have to listen to me… Hibari-san have you done what I asked?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi, I have given the orders to the guards, doubled the patrols, and enhanced all security."

Those standing in the room, minus Chrome and Reborn, could not believe what they were hearing. Their precious sky ordered a lockdown on the Vongola manor with all of them still inside? What would cause their sky so much paranoia to come to this?

"G-Good… Now everyone you have to promise me something…"

"Of course Tenth whatever you want!"

"Haha, You know you can count on us Tsuna!"

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOUBTING OUR LOYALTY SAWADA!"

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi, I feel wounded you would think so little of me."

"O-Of course Boss…"

"Ah…. So troublesome that you made us worry so much and now you're asking for something? Well… I'll still follow you Tsuna-nii."

Hibari knew better to respond, still wary of the last deal he had agreed to. Reborn simply chose not to give any promises, already well aware that you should never agree to something without knowing what exactly he was agreeing to.

"Th-then when we see each other next… Please… kill me."

The silence resounding in the room was deafening.

* * *

><p>Heavy panting filled the empty area as one lone figure leaned against a blood soaked wall, clutching his head desperately. One of his eyes a caramel brown. The other slowly bleeding into a psychotic gold. The figure hardly took any notice the the bodies that surrounded him, eyes wide as they appeared to be shocked by what they had seen before they died. Various weapons were scattered across the ground in a haphazard fashion looking as though someone tore them away from their owners before throwing them away in a very harsh manner. The men were all taken down in several different ways, differentiating from a simple gunshot or stab wound to looking at though ever appendage was torn off for the attackers own sick sadistic pleasure.<p>

The outside of the building was not much better, there were dozens of bodies surrounding the warehouse that all the carnage was contained in. These corpses' seemed to be in a much… cleaner state than any of those unfortunate enough to be in the building once the massacre took place. All of them suffered from gun shots to the head. Although a select few had several more bullets lodged into their bodies as though their attacker could not be satiated with such a simple death.

Back inside the building the figure, now identified as one Vongola Decimo, was staring transfixed at a glowing device on the ground. The device was open and on the glowing screen was a simple message that stared mockingly back at the poor deranged boy.

'**Hibari, Kyouya**

**Call ended.**

**1:08'**

A dry chuckle escaped from parched lips. The head lolled back until it fell against the wall with a dull 'thump'. A crazed grin slowly split the tan face.

"Well Well Well… Looks like Shin-kun is going to have clams for dinner~"

The golden orbs were covered by thick eyelashes as the figure crumpled against the wall, maniacal laughter shaking the lithe form as thunder roared outside the building.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Hello to all~! And Now I'll let you in on my secret procedure for selecting which story will be updating...**

**The reason I'm telling you this is because Blood Red Sky has less hits than ANY of my other stories but the readers here are some of the most interesting people in my opinion. They know that this story will be sadistic and twisted yet they read it and love it. With my other two stories people are actually _surprised_ by what they read! =3= And here I though I made a pretty good name for myself as a completely demented writer... **

**Anyways the way I choose which story to update is at the end of each week on Fridays once I come home I look over all the favorites, alerts (Blush every time someone does that btw ^/^) and then I look up the reviews and which ever story has the last review submitted to me once I log on is the one that gets my focus for the rest of the time until I get a new chapter out. **

**I honestly try to stay on schedule with my updates but I already know not everybody has taken my poll yet. So I will probably close the poll at the end of November and work on the winning story for the rest of December and will probably end up finishing it in that time. **

**So go vote I guess...**

**Bye~! **


	8. It's not dead, Oh but yeah she's dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own~! **

* * *

><p>In Namimori, Japan a middle aged woman was humming happily in her kitchen as she made dinner for her and her husband, who was supposed to return home soon. A sudden knock at the front door startled her causing her to drop the bowl that she was previously mixing ingredients in. Sending one last mournful glance to her now ruined meal she hurried to the door in hopes that the visitor had not yet left.<p>

After all ever since her son had left to Italy she seemed to be getting fewer and fewer visitors.

Throwing open the door Nana gasped in amazement at her guest, it was her own son covered in blood and a multitude of minor wounds. Any person would realize that the boy did not have any wounds that would prompt such a heavy blood flow but the only thing that registered in the worried mother's mind was that her son was hurt.

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay? Come in and I'll clean you up! Oh maybe you'll be able to stay for dinner with your father and me!"

So caught up in her hopeful plans for events to happen later that night she never noticed the bloodthirsty grin that stretched across her son's face as he slowly shut the door and slid the dead bolt into the lock.

A distant phone ringing echoed through the home at the same time as a loud gunshot.

* * *

><p>Back in Italy it was early in the morning and all of the guardians nearly lost their minds at their boss' strange request that they even called Iemitsu Sawada to protect him as well. Tsunayoshi never had a very paternal relationship with his father but was very close to his mother so it was easy to assume that she was safe in Namimori.<p>

Once the former CEDEF leader arrived at the Vongola manor he was quickly guided to the boss' study where all of the other guardians along with Reborn and Chrome were currently.

Upon entering the room he noticed all the guardians were staring transfixed at the wall to his immediate left. Iemitsu looked to the wall curious as to what mesmerized even Reborn however once he turned his head he realized.

"W-What is this?"

Covering the walls were pictures of Nana Sawada. Some of the pictures had been marked over in red marker while others had bullet holes going through them. All over the wall the phrases 'FAKER', 'NEVER TRUST', and 'SLAUGHTER THE WOLF' were written around the pictures of Nana.

"Apparently our friend 'Shin' has a deep seeded hatred of Nana…"

Mukuro muttered this aloud not believing that Tsuna would write something like this all over the wall. The boy was too weak to even think of doing this after all.

"How did you find this?"

Iemitsu was still staring at the wall eyes quivering in pure horror at what he was seeing. Reborn walked over to Tsuna's desk before effortlessly flipping it over for Iemitsu to see the bottom of it. Just as he was about to question the hitman Reborn silently pushed open a hidden compartment on the button reveling a button. Once Reborn pressed the button a wall slid over all the photos and writing decorating it.

"I came across it on accident. I was searching Dame-Tsuna's desk for anything he may have hidden from us concerning Shin. Regrettably we still have no clues to who or where this person came from."

Reborn looked completely apathetic while he said this as though he were giving a report of a mission, for some reason this served to anger Iemitsu. Before he could completely snap and do something he would undoubtedly regret, Hibari spoke up.

"The herbivore told me a little of what was happening to him while we were going to the science facility."

This simple statement caught everyone's attention.

"WHAT THE HELL HIBARI! YOUR TELLING US NOW!" It also appeared to be Gokudera's breaking point. The only thing he got in return was a venomous glare.

"The herbivore asked me not to tell you all but this has gotten too far out of hand for him if he wishes for us to kill him. All he told me was that if he ever started referring to himself as Shin a person from his past has come back and is destroying him. Also that I should get everyone he's ever talked to and hide them in Vongola manor I had figured he meant anyone he was enemies or not on the best terms with." Hibari trailed off sending a quick glance at the wall next to him which had hidden so much from all of them. "Though it seems that I should've taken it more seriously."

In a split second Iemitsu had his cell phone whipped out of his pocket and calling Nana. Everyone waited with baited breath before the other end finally picked up.

"Nana! Get out of the house now! Go to Yamamoto Sushi just don't—"

"Too late~ Shin-chan slaughtered the wolf already~ Would you like a memento from the beast?"

Iemitsu stopped breathing once he heard that chiming voice on the other end, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"What have you done to Nana?" The CEDEF former leader's voice was cold with a small hint of hysteria underneath it.

"Hm? Weren't you listening~? Shin-chan slaughtered the beast~! Or do you want me to describe what I did to the wretched beast~?"

The man's face notably paled at hearing that, his knees finally gave out from under him sending him crashing to the floor. That was all that was needed for Hibari to snatch the phone out of his grasp and put it on speaker.

"What did you do herbivore imitation?"

"Oh? Hiba-chan~! Is that you~? You're lucky Tsu-chan stopped me all those times you caught me~" A tinkling laughter filled the room but it was difficult not to hear the demented note it had to it. "You might have ended up as beautifully as the wolf~ Alas you really pissed me off by locking up Tsu-chan~! So I'm going to have to completely decimate you as painfully as possible~!"

"What did you do to the herbivore's mother?"

"Ah~! You wanna know to Hiba-chan~? Hold on I'll send you a picture from the cell phone you gave me~! It's really beautiful you know~."

Hibari's pocket let out a small chime once Shin finished his sentence. Without even glancing at it he plucked the device out of his pocket and tossed it to Yamamoto. The swordsman fumbled it before getting a firm grip on the device and opening the new message. A startled gasp was ripped from the rain guardian's throat as he stared, hypnotized, at the screen.

"M-Mah Mah Dera-kun… What do you make of this?"

Gokudera was about to yell at the other guardian until he heard the tremble in the man's words. Silently taking the phone away he couldn't contain his exclamation of disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

The area recognized to be his Juudaime's living room back in Namimori however the only difference was the blood splattered everywhere and in the middle of it was what used to be Nana Sawada. Thrown carelessly across the couch was one of Nana's hands, the muscles and skin completely separated from the bones which were all decorating the carpeted floor. On the coffee table appeared to be several organs, each stacked on top of the other in a shape resembling a pyramid with the heart lying on top. Some large chunks of the woman's skin actually appeared to be thrown against the wall and while most flopped to the floor others hung by a simple dart. On the pieces of skin that were stuck on the walls there were dartboards drawn on them in recognizable red fluid and more darts were thrown at the chunks in what appeared to be a game of darts. Crude finger painted drawings decorated the walls that were not used for darts, little butterflies and stick figures being the main focus of the drawings.

Finally there in front of the camera was Tsuna holding Nana's head, whose eyes were still open and glossy in absolute terror, right next to his own. His eyes were glowing a devious golden with red flecks and held a child like quality that was almost unbelievable. His eyes seemed to be glowing as he grinned cruelly at the camera.

"Did you like Shin-chan's artwork Hiba-chan? What about you Goku-kun? Taka-chin? Ryo-Nii? Muku-kun? Romu-chan? Chaos-chibi? Bobo-kun? What about you papa~? The wolf's much more beautiful when it's divided up~ Don't you think so~?"

Hysterical laughter broke the deathly silence in the office.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:<strong>

**Alright to be honest I'm not to sure how good this chapter is I just wanted to update this story so that people wouldn't think it was killed off**

**^w^;;**

**So yeah I'll go back and edit it later if it's pretty bad but I'm really sleepy right now~ So if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'll fix them later~!**

**Ps: Can you figure out which nicknames go to each person?**


	9. They're gonna die

_**Diclaimer: I own nothing but Tsuna's insane Alter-ego**_

_**Ps: Super Important A/N concerning The Day the World Crumbled and all my other stories**_

* * *

><p>"When's that stupid girl getting back, byon!" A frustrated blonde young man shouted out before furiously ruffling his own hair. Off to the side his two companions merely watched as he freaked out.<p>

"Calm down Ken, I'm sure Nagi is fine with the Vongola." Chikusa calmly called out to his partner before taking a sip of his tea. Across from him M.M. looked as though she were trying to glare a hole into the wall.

"That's just it Kaki-pi! Mukuro-sama might still be mad at us, byon!" The blonde frantically waved his arms before returning to his pacing. "I knew we should've told him but that stupid girl said he wouldn't mind!"

M.M. sighed irritably before folding up her money and sticking it in her pocket. She then directed a glare towards the noisy blonde. "What are you so worried about? Mukuro-sama doesn't need her anymore so we don't even have to 'care' about her anymore. She's just another girl."

Ken's face flushed in fury as he glared at the red haired girl lounging on the couch, who stared back at him with an eyebrow arched. "Then why don't we just get rid of you, byon! All you care about is Mukuro-sama's money anyways! What use do you have here, byon!

The girl glared venomously at the blonde who, in return, glared back at her with the same amount of hatred. Between the two Chikusa sighed and silently wished for his two companions to find a much better topic to discuss. They had been arguing about this for the past week now.

Before Chikusa could break the duo up his ear twitched in response to a foreign sound entering the building. He quickly covered the two, still arguing, adult's mouths in order to hear the sound better. Ken and M.M. looked at Chikusa curiously before they two heard an odd noise coming from down the hall.

A happy tune was heard through the desolate halls of Kokuyo Land and once the remaining members of the Kokuyo gang heard it they looked at one another oddly. Glancing back towards the hallway they quickly got out their respective weapons before awaiting the arrival of the intruder in Kokuyo land.

* * *

><p>After the 'incident' involving Nana Sawada happened the guardians quickly called up all they're close friends and allies in Italy to their manor. Once they had finished getting everyone in Italy that was related to Tsuna in some form they began making calls to Japan. Yamamoto and Gokudera had called the small amount of family and friends that were still left in Japan while the everyone else discussed any other people who would be at risk right now.<p>

"We've already gotten Enma, Lancia, Fuuta, and Bianchi out of Japan. There are a few yakuzu families there that might be concerning but the guardians are the only ones to meet with them. Tsuna is still unaware of their existence." Iemitsu listed off the names while flipping through old file of any families that started a feud with Vongola or requested an alliance.

"I-pin's still with Fon and they are somewhere in China last time I checked. As long as their together they should be fine for a little while until we track them down." Reborn idly tapped his gun against the brim of his hat trying to recall any information he could.

"I've extremely called Kyoko, Hana, and Haru earlier. They should be on an extreme jet to Italy right now." Ryohei informed everyone else while nursing his coffee. He was the one who spent a sleepless night trying to reach his little sister and her friends.

"Isn't that everyone then?" Colonello, who arrived with Lal sometime after Iemitsu had called the CEDEF demanding for everyone to come to Vongola HQ, groaned out rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"I just think there's someone we're forgetting…" Lal muttered darkly skimming through several files alongside Iemitsu.

"Who else is there? Byakuran and his loons are in Vindice, that place is a hell of a lot safer than here right now. The rest of the Arcobaleno, besides Fon and Verde, and coming here right as we speak. The Shimon family is already here, the Varia are going to be arriving here soon too. Mukuro and Chrome are here, so I doubt their friends are lazing around in Japan still. They're probably here in Italy as well right Mukuro?" Lambo lazily listed off everyone before directing his uncaring gaze at Mukuro, who seemed irritated for some reason and disinclined to answer any question concerning his old group. However Chrome's startled gasp distracted him.

"We were all vacationing back in Kokuyo land and I forgot to call and warn them! I have to call to make sure they're all alright!" Chrome fumbled with her cell phone before punching in Ken's number.

After a few moments of ringing a voice that was defiantly not Ken's own answered.

"What do you want? I thought we got rid of you for good this time after what you did to Mukuro-sama."

M.M.'s unimpressed voice answered as Ken's voice could be heard shouting furiously in the background.

"Stupid bitch! Give me back my phone, byon!"

"Shut up you stupid mutt! It's not anyone important! Just take care of the Vongola brat and maybe Mukuro-sama will forgive you!" M.M.'s voice screamed back at Ken, who was heard grumbling before his voice vanished completely.

"W-wait. Boss is there?" Chrome stuttered in disbelief as all of the heads in the room snapped in her direction. Upon seeing the looks she quickly put the phone on speaker before gently placing on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, the Vongola brat came in a couple hours ago. Seriously I thought you people were supposed to protect him. He looks like he was dragged through a meat grinder forty times and then shot for extra measure." M.M. droned on somehow managing to sound more and more unimpressed with every passing second.

"Is he… okay?" Chrome cautiously asked.

"He looks like shit. What part of that do you not understand? He came in with that white haired guy dragging his body. That guy is seriously a whole new level of creepy, he was humming when he carried in the Vongola brat and still hasn't left. He said something about—HEY!" M.M. suddenly cried out as a new voice filled the speaker instead.

"Why hello there Vongola. I see you still can't properly protect your boss. I thought your visit to the future oh so long ago fixed that?"

A familiar chiming voice sounded throughout the room.

"Byakuran? You're supposed to be in Vindice! How'd you get out?" Iemitsu couldn't help but yell his shock.

"I was being a good boy so they let me have recess back. But now onto more pressing matters, you all know how I can travel to my different bodies in different worlds. Well it also gives me the advantage of prying into your past's there and seeing so many different versions of all of you. To put it simply, I've seen all of your hidden faces. Including Tsunayoshi Sawada and Nana Sawada, did you know the woman that was killed was not actually the real Nana Sawada? No, I suppose you didn't did you? Well, that's what I should expect from imbecilic people such as yourselves. How about why Tsunayoshi is the way he is? No, I would even venture to say that the great Reborn does not know the reason behind this either. How about the cure to his madness? Do any of you know the answer to this?" As Byakuran spoke more and more his voice gained a sharper edge. When he finally reached the end of his tirade his voice held so much fury in it that it sounded as if he would kill them if he were actually there.

After a moment of silence Iemitsu was the one to break the daze.

"Listen if you know what's wrong with my son then—"

"So none of you know? What a pity. It seems that Tsunayoshi is going to fall prey to his own demons and not even his friends or family can save him. What a disappointment."

With that Byakuran hung up leaving those left in the room with more questions than answers. One thing was clear though.

Byakuran knew what was wrong with Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So first off. Anyone else hear about that crazy zombie guy over in Florida, USA? Turns out the dude was eating another guys face and if that's not weird enough the other guy is still alive! Yeah he had his face eaten when he was still alive! How creepy is that?**

**Second, someone reported The Day the World Crumbled and it was deleted and my account was suspended so yeah that pissed me off. For those of you who read NewSlove's post about it then you already knew about this and this was kinda worthless for you but whatever. Anyways yeah that seriously pissed me off beyond belief, I mean you don't like it fine but that doesn't mean you have to delete all my hard work and I'm not even to sure if I still have backups of those stories since my computer had that stroke a while back. So I can rewrite it but it's a sentimental thing you know? I used to love going back to that and re-reading the reviews and seeing how everyone felt about it. But now all those are gone and I'm left out of my first story I ever posted on ffn. So that put me in a super bad mood. **

**Finally I'm leaving soon for a month or so. I was going to update all my stories but hehe I'm kinda pissed now and yeah anyone else know how it is to write when you're pissed? I ended up slaughtering Tsunami in Abandoned Sky and beating the Arcobaleno half to death in Young Dreams. So yeah obviously I couldn't use those. I'm sadistic but both of those would put a premature death to both of those stories. Besides Young Dreams is the only story with no torture in it and Abandoned Sky is one of my more fluffy stories.**

**Phew... Anyways how many of you honestly thought the Kokuyo gang was going to die in this chapter? Well... they were but then I had to have Byakuran in this story and this was the only opportunity to put him in here! :3 I love Byakuran almost as much as I love Reborn.**


	10. Where'd the Sky Go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all but the voices in my head~!**

**Btdubs: There may be a bold and italic issue in here. Just know that the speaking in the whole first chunk is all Shin and the parts between the speaking is Tsuna. **

* * *

><p>'It's dark…'<p>

'Where is everyone?'

'Are they still alive?'

'Why can't I wake up?'

'How long have I been gone?'

'When will it end?'

Thoughts rampaged through Tsuanyoshi's mind as he tried to gain stability in the vortex which was his mind. Every time he tried to go towards a small shred of light the screaming that resounded quickly blew him back. Whatever was happening outside of this dark abyss terrified him.

The only memory Tsuna held was that of him being locked away in the aquatic prison. He had thought that if he were locked up with constant surveillance by scientists they would either cure him or be able to keep him under. Shin, however, quickly shot that theory to hell.

"_**Don't worry Tsuna~"**_

_What are you doing?_

"_**I only want to play with them~!" **_

_No… No. You'll hurt them! Just like everyone else! You'll kill them! _

"_**Ehh~? How could you be so cruel Tsuna~? I only killed those other people because they got in between us~!" **_

_You're a monster… _

"…"

_You're nothing more than a monster. I wish you never existed! I wish that you had never been created! I wish that you would die already!_

"_**Hehe~ say what you will Tsuna~ I only have one question.**_

_**If I'm a monster, what does that make you?**_

_**You created me Tsuna~!**_

_**Don't you remember?"**_

…_._

"_**You do~! How you were so weak and needed saving!**_

_**I saved you Tsunayoshi! And now you DO THIS TO ME!? TRY TO ERASE ME!? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I'LL NEVER ALLOW IT!"**_

_Stop…_

"_**YOU LITTLE SHIT! I SAVED YOU AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR THEM!? WHAT MAKES THEM SO GREAT!? I SAVED YOU AND WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?"**_

_Stop it Shin…_

"_**THEY TRIED TO LOCK YOU UP! THEY LEFT YOU! THEY NEVER LOVED YOU LIKE I DO! AND YOU'RE WILLING TO KILL ME FOR THOSE BASTARDS!? I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**_

_Shin it's not like that…_

"_**THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE!? YOU'RE JUST KILLING ME BECAUSE YOU'RE TIRED OF ME NOW?! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?! WHAT IS IT?!**_

_Shin…_

"… _**hehe…"**_

…

"_**I'm off Tsuna~! Don't be sad I'll be back soon~!"**_

_Shin! Don't! This is my body!_

"_**Bye bye Tsuna~!"**_

That was the last that Tsuna heard from Shin, since then he was surrounded by nothing but deafening silence. The screams that echoed when he approached the light… Shin was killing people or, if they were unlucky, torturing them. Shin was hurting people and Tsuna was scared to see who Shin managed to get to before Tsuna was able to regain control.

'This is my fault…'

People were being injured because he wasn't strong enough to control Shin. Shin was his responsibility, his first priority and he had failed everyone.

'I need to escape. I need to stop him.'

With that resolute thought in mind Tsuna began to go towards the light which had appeared moments ago. This time, however, there was no screaming to deter him from his escape.

Coming closer to the light, he was soon blinded by the sheer intensity of it. Silencing every part of him, which begged for him to turn back and return to the darkness's comforting embrace, he pushed forward until the light consumed everything.

* * *

><p>Two honey toned eyes snapped open as the owner shot up into a sitting position. Tsuna was breathing heavily as he finally regained awareness. Looking down at his body he began to flex his fingers, unbelieving that he managed to regain control.<p>

"Neh Tsunayoshi~ is it you this time?"

Tsuna's head snapped to the source of the voice which held a familiar chiming quality to it. Sitting in a chair next to his bed was none other than the first man he had ever killed, albeit it was in a different time it was still a real kill.

"Byakuran… What happened?"

A saccharine smile graced the older man's face as he assessed the other man seated in bed. Lavender eyes seemed to dig into his very soul the moment they met Tsuna's own honey toned orbs.

"It's good to see you back to normal Tsunayoshi~! But did you really think that you could escape Shin that easily?"

Byakuran's eyes closed as he twirled out of his chair and towards the jug of water located on the other side of the room.

"What—"

"I've seen this fight play out before Tsunayoshi-kun~"

The man handed Tsuna a glass of water before carefully pouring himself one as well.

"You're normal pacifistic style will not beat him you know~?"

"How-?"

"I know everything about you Tsunayoshi. Everything."

Byakuran's eyes leveled Tsuna. His eyes conveyed a hidden knowledge, which terrified the younger man.

"You… know about Shin?"

Tsuna bit out cautiously. Not many people know how Shin was born and those who did were in no condition to speak about it anymore.

"Like I said, I know everything. Including that if you continue to run he will kill everyone. Including me so as you can see I'm at a little bit of a crossroad~! I can either trust you to take care of Shin yourself or…~"

Byakuran quickly pinned Tsuna's hands to the bed with one hand before swinging his leg to straddle Tsuna. Bringing up his other hand to Tsuna's throat he began to apply pressure.

"I can kill you before you have the chance to kill everyone."

* * *

><p>"That bastard! Where's he hiding the tenth!?"<p>

Once Byakuran had hung up all of the guardians, Reborn, and Chrome made their way to Kokuyo land as fast as they could. However, once they made it there all they saw was Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Once they had woken up it was M.M who verbally expressed her displeasure at the holder of the sky mare ring.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is?! Knocking us out and leaving us here! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna—"

At that point she began to describe in detail exactly how she was planning to kill the white haired man. While she did Reborn and the guardians began to search for their missing sky.

To say that they were unhappy upon not being able to find him would be an understatement.

"Mah, mah, Dera-kun calm down. I'm sure Tsuna's all right! It's Byakuran we're talking about, we all know that Tsuna's already beaten him once."

"Shut up you baseball idiot! Who knows what that sadistic marshmallow bastard's done to the tenth since he took him!"

Hibari, quickly becoming annoyed by the noise, made a swift departure followed shortly by Mukuro, who still seemed annoyed at the presence of his old gang. Ryohei began to yell back at Gokudera in an attempt to calm down the storm guardian, while Yamamoto tried to calm them both down. Chrome had quickly regrouped with the Kokuyo gang and seemed to be clinging to Ken's side, much to the man's chagrin. Finally, Lambo followed his old rival as Reborn investigated the building thoroughly.

"Hey Reborn… Do you think we'll find Tsuna-nii?"

Lambo's quiet voice was only heard by the hitman, however Reborn pretended as though he didn't hear the question. At this point Reborn wasn't even to sure if they'd be able to find his student. He wasn't even to sure if he wanted to find him at this point, there was no telling what would happen if they actually did find Tsuna.

A beep gained Reborn and Lambo's attention before the cow teen could pester Reborn for an answer.

Flipping open his phone, Reborn stared at the contents of the message he just received.

'To: Reborn-san

From: Fon

Tsunayoshi-san is missing?

This cannot be correct, Reborn-san.

I-pin and myself have seen Tsunayoshi-san three times in the past hour with a white haired man.

-Fon

Received: 1 minute ago.'

'To: Fon

From: Reborn-san

Keep an eye on him and tell me your coordinates. I'll be there soon.

-Reborn

Sent'

Reborn quickly sent his reply before waiting impatiently for a response. Within seconds Fon had given his exact location along with a confirmation that he and I-Pin would follow Tsuna. Having Leon morph into a gun Reborn fired three quick rounds into the air, effectively gathering everyone's attention.

"We're going to China."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Waaahhhh~~!**

**Is there still anyone who's reading this?! **

**I'm sorry it took so long!**

**I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a ton of action!**

**;m; Imma terrible human being...**

**I'm sorryyyy ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽**

**But you can thank Thali9978 for dragging me from my slump and listening to my petty issue with this story~!**

**(⁎·́௰·̀)◞ ͂͂(˒̩̩̥́௰˓̩̩̥̀⁎)**

**Such a nice person~!**

**Btw: I'm having major troubles with the Bolds and Italics, like it's only half showing up. I dunno if this is a site issue or an issue with my laptop so I'm gonna upload this and then try to fix it if it's still busted once I get back to my precious baby desktop. Basically all of Shin's speak was supposed to be in bold italic so it would stand out from the rest of the paragraph but I think that I've managed to separate them neatly enough so that even if the bolds and italics don't show up you'll know where the conversation between Shin and Tsuna begins and ends. **


End file.
